Vito (Puppy)
Vito is an Italian trainee of Mindy and cousin to Zuma~ he is a Tiny based on a animator I met in Italië and belongs to Puppylove5- Bio Zuma's aunt went to Italie to relax but suddenly met a handsome tan husky and Fell in love with him. Together the two survived as strays in the mountains of Italie. But not long after, Zuma's aunt got pregnant and gave birth to a little husky labrador mix who she gave the name Vito. Vito's dad didn't want to take care of him and told Vito's mom he would leave her if they didn't abonadend him. Vito's mom did what he said with extreme guilt cause she loved her little boy, she hoped he would survive in the mountains so they could met one day. Vito grew up and learned how to live in the Italian mountains but felt really lonely. One day a misterieus pup took Vito to a strange city and told him to go look for a certain pup called Zuma wich was apparently his cousin and so he did. He walked into the look-out where he bumped into Mindy where he immediately became friends with and she introduced him to Zuma. After telling a lot of stories about the mountains where he grew up Mindy asked him to be her trainee, and of cours he accepted. Perosnality Vito is a really happy boy, he loves to laugh and especially to make people smile. He is barely serieus unless it's on missions wich he loves. He's very brave and would Give his life for anybody. He loves to play and run around and is pretty curious. Deep inside he is sensitive'' but he won't let his past get in his way.'' Appearance He's a fluffy Labrador Husky mix with dark blue eyes and a dark blue collor. He's a mix of tan and blond with a tan stipe between his eyes that goes down on his muzzle and tail.He has darker blond ears and a darker blond tip on his tai and white toesl. He has a badge with a snowman on it. trivia * he has a slight Italian accent an often says words like "si" "ciao" and "mamma mia" * You may suggest crushes but I'll be really picky * He used to have a Tiny crush on Mindy when they met and was extremely jealus over Viktor often gossip about him and tease him. He got over it later though. Stories he appears in By me: By others: Songs by me: Love yourself- Vito version Songs by others: Gallary Vito.jpg|Adorableeee gift by the sweet Aurehhh<3 Thanks so much ^u^ Vito as teen~! Snow Buddies.jpg|An amazinggggg giftyy from the lovely Fuzzeh~!<3<3 Ahhh omg love it so much~!! Vito with his mentor Mindy :33 Vito headshot.png|wanted to practice with shadings ^^ headshot another job wel done.png|Vito with his mentor Mindy resting after a long job<3<3 Snow gals.png|snow Pals<3 Vito with his mentor, Tundra and Icee~ cous.png|'I'm proud of you~'- Vito with his big cousin Zuma 91ebf1a2-86fc-4ca6-92c0-2f165693285b.jpg|really cute At with sunny<3 I luff it, thanks >w< vito gft.png|suorise by tienala on da<3<3<3 I am so so grateful! this is amazing<3 QuQ Zuma en Vi.png|I'll just give this one a big 'nopeeee', but I'm gettin there Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Puppylove5's pup Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Tundraverse Character's Category:Tundraverse Characters